Batman: Knight of Vengeance (Season 3 Episode summaries)
Episode 1 “Aftermath” Its been 7 months, since Jason’s death. Bruce Wayne is retired as Batman because of his death. Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon now fight crime. As Gotham’s protecter, Many people wondering what ever happened to Robin and Batman. Bruce sits in the Batcave talking to Alfred. About how many people have died because of Batman…Meanwhile at Arkham. Dorrance now going as bane…murders a bunch of cops. And is up to Nightwing and Batgirl to stop him. The episode ends with Bruce getting an invite to Infinity Island. Episode 2 “Infinity Island” Bruce only told Alfred and selina hes leaving. As he set out to infinity island. He is met by a few assassins, Who attack him after Bruce defeats the assassins barely, We get introduced to Ra’s al Ghul. Who tells him he completed the test…After explains why he invited Bruce here he offers to train Bruce to fight like a league of assassins….Bruce accepts at the moment this Ra’s al Ghul, seemed like a great guy. After meeting Talia a Ghul, And taking with the both of them. Bruce starts his training. Episode 3 “Return of Clock King” The episode opens, with jim talking to Barbara about her being batgirl. Jim is worried about her and how she almost died during the finale of season 2, Barbara replies saying she will be fine. Meanwhile clock king breaks out of Arkham asylum. And is ready to take revenge on gotham, Nightwing and clock king have a battle. Ending with clock king escaping…Meanwhile back at Infinity island. Bruce Wayne as started his training With the league of Assasins during his break…he finds something suspicious, A picture of batman, But doesn’t think any of it. He continues with his trainin. Back at Gotham clock kings plan Is To make a huge sonic boom from the largest clock from gotham to make everyone go deaf. But his plans are stopped by batgirl and Nightwing. Episode 4 - “Love Triangle“ As Bruce trains in Nanda Parbat for the League of Assassins, he starts flirting with Ra's daughter, Talia. Some of the guards in the fortress notice this happening and report back to Ra's with the information. He gets furious, he invited this man into his home to train him to become better and he starts to take his daughter away from him. Ra's will not let this stand so he rushes into the training room to pull Talia away from Bruce as they look in each other's eyes before she vanishes around the corner. Back in Gotham, Barbara and Dick are making out in Dick's apartment. He pulls away for a second to confess to Barbara how he plans to become Batman in Bruce's absence because Gotham needs a Batman, as it will always need a Batman. Barbara is worried as she sees this would mean that Dick would be in more danger than he would have ever gotten in. After Dick explains his case a little more clearly, Barbara warily agrees and they then go back to making out. In Nanda Parbat, Bruce is strolling around still thinking about earlier when Ra's came in and took Talia away as if he was worried about something. Just then, Talia rushes over to Bruce, claiming how she managed to get away from Ra's in order to talk to him. They run off to her room where she treats him to some water, what Bruce doesn't know is that the water is drugged. As they talk and he drinks the drugged water, he starts to act differently, and when Talia takes her chance, she moves onto him, as the two then have sex which may or may not lead to Talia concieving a child. (Damian Wayne) Episode 5 “Return of the Bat part 1” Dick…sits in the batcave thinking of a new batsuit design. He eventually thinks of a Blue and yellow desig. Meanwhile Bruce wakes up in the middle of infinity Island feeling dizzy, sick, and weak he does not know he was. Drugged by Talia tho, after heading back and training more he’d notice ra’s al ghul, walk up, suspicus looking stairs he followed him sneaky. Because he’s batman after 1000 stairs of waking they reach Nanda Parbat…Bruce after seeing this started to wonder why. Ra’s Al Ghul didn’t tell him. There was a city in the mountains of this large island. Bruce Quickly snapped back into his detective skills. He knew something was up. Back at Gotham Joker reappears And plans his attack at the gotham festival. Dick after making the new batman suit goes out and stops a few thugs. Letting the world know Batman is back. The episode ends with joker looking at th festival. Episode 6 “Return of the Bat part 2” As Joker Attacks the festival. Dick jumps in now as Batman here to stop joker. Joker is surprised by the new look of the batsuit. Barbars shows up and helps, after a long fight…Joker notices how this batman martial arts is different but before. He can piece together Who this is. He is defeated, GCPD thanks the new batman, Meanwhile back at Nanda Parbat…Bruce secrelty knocks out a guard as he desguises himself as a guard. He follows Ra’s al ghul in a secret room. With many guards he watches as Ra’s al ghul. Goes in this pit but Bruce notices, he had some wounds before he went in the pit. And now there fully healed. Bruce now suspects this island holds a dark truth. Episode 7 “Secrets revealed” Other guards notices Bruce’s. Different behavior as a guard and are ordered to execute him. As a chase scene starts it goes on for a while until Bruce loses them in the city ditching the guard uniform and going back to the league of Assassins base. He enters Ra’s Al Ghuls room. He walks Around to find a file, about the lazarus pit. And it can heal any wound, and bring anyone back from the dead. And that ra’s al ghul is 600 years old. And has been using this pit to keep himself alive. He also finds a file saying that the real reason he brought Bruce. To infinity island, was to kill the batman, after hearing someone outside The door he has hide immediately and can’t put the stuff away, bruce hides. Behind a huge statue, As ra’s Sees the files out on the table. He knows someone was here” Episode 8 ”Return to Gotham Part 1” The Episode starts off. With dick Grayson Batman chasing down a van, in the batmoblie. After a long chase it ends with Batman saving yet another day. Meanwhile Back at infinity island Bruce has completed his league of Assassins Training, And his final task is to find out who snuck into ra’s al ghuls, office, However Bruce knows this is a trap. Bruce heads back to Nanda Parbat, where he finds Talia, he explains to her if ra’s Plan and she agrees to help him. But Bruce does not know this all apart of ra’s plan. Meanwhile in Gotham Dick Grayson, is dealing with having problems of Being with Barbara. And being Batman, because when he was Nightwing and robin. hed didn’t go on every mission with Batman. Because he was ordered there always, and ever since Batman left, the city has had a high crime rate, and dick is working Hard to stop it. Meanwhile Batgirl is fending off Two face, After a while she defeats two face. And we cut back to Infinity island, Where Bruce walks In ra’s Al ghuls room, as talia locks the door from the outside. Bruce confronts Ra’s, But ra’s tells Bruce he was prepared, as many league of Assassins appear from the shadows and a huge fight starts. And after a while Bruce is overwelled the episode ends with a shot of Bruce being held by the league of Assassins. Episode 9 “Return to Gotham part 2” Bruce, wakes up in an old part of Nanda Parbat. Ra’s Al ghul explains, how he spent years trying to find out, who was under the mask. Bruce then explains how he will, escape from this island. Head back to Gotham and warns Ra’s Al Ghul. If he ever comes to Gotham, he would wish he stayed at the island. Ra’s just laughs and leaves the room. Bruce finds a way to escape his chains, and escape the cell. Outside, he is met with two league of assassin. Bruce has trained with them, so he knows all there moves. He takes them out, as he starts to move his way out, Nanda Parbat. But during this his cover gets blown, as the league of assassins chsse him. After a long chase scene Bruce hides in the trees, ra’s Thinking Bruce went to Gotham. Orders for everyone to head to Gotham City. After everyone, has left Bruce finds one of the ear communicator. He came with, he contacts Alfred telling him to send the bat plan, to his location and get the bat family ready for the league of Assassins. Episode 10 “Return to Gotham part 3” (Mid season finale) Bruce, lands at the Batcave. Dick and Barbara as suprised to see him. Bruce tells both of them, no time to explain. And they must suit up. Dick tells Bruce. That while he was gone, he was Batman. Bruce would tell him just suit up no matter the identity. Meanwhile Ra and the league of Assassins arrive at GCPD. Gordon, walks out telling them to calm down and put your weapons down. Just then Gordon is shot in the chest, by the Arkham Night. The league of Assassins would then burn GCPD down. As Batgirl and Dick Batman, and Bruce Batman show up. The League would be suprised to see two. But it doesn’t matter. Dick and Bruce, Barbara. Barely hold them off, as Ra sets off a bomb bowing up the entire street. As Ra escapes. Episode 11 “Justice no More” 1 week, has passed since that day. Tim Drake a 5 Star football recruit, who was playing QB for his high school. Would join a club that would investigate mysteries. He would then meet a girl called Stephanie Brown. They would quickly get to know each other. During one night, Tim Drake would be investigating. The disappearance of Bruce Wayne in his room. Where he would work up the clues and determined Bruce Wayne is Batman. Meanwhile back at the batcave. Batman has fully taken over. Dick explains how broke he has gotten since that day. And Bruce would reply. Batman is me. And my ways I created him”. Back at the island. Ra would sit in his office. And tell talia. Soon we will rise and kill the Batman. Episode 12 “Return of Bruce Wayne” Bruce Wayne would make his appearance in a year and explain his disappearance. Dick would start to think that he could be a better Batman. And he should take over. (Civil War planned for season 4) Bruce would attend a high school football game, and watch Tim drake. After the game Tim Drake would see Bruce, and walk up to him. After a small conversation he would whisper “Aren’t, you Batman, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson first Robin, Barbara The Batgirl. And Jason Todd the Second Robin” After hearing this Bruce would take Tim to the batcave, and talk with him about how he found this out. Meanwhile during that the batcave tunnels would explode. As the League has arrived and attacks the un prepared Batman. Destroying the cave fully. Ra would stab Batman in the back spearing it, just as Ra would prepare for the final blow. Tim would jump at Ra, both of them would fall into the water. As Tim Drake would be beaten half to death by Ra, but the Arkham Night would stop him. Barbara reconizing this as the man who shot her father, goes in range and attack hims. But the night would tell her “No, don’t you know me” Before kicking her. Dick would suit up and follow chase of the Arkham Night. Bruce would Quickly suit up and take the Backup bat mobile. Following Ra, Tim not knowing what to do suits up as Robin and takes the Bat plane. Not knowing how to use it. Crashes it everywhere before he gets a hang. Episode 13 “The Chase” Dick, would be following the Arkham Knight. As the Arkham Knight would try to do anything to escape. Its no use, as Dick catches up and pins him to the ground. Meanwhile Bruce would be heavily following Ra. But this was all part of Ra’s plan as Bruce is fooled into a trap as thousands of league members appear. Just as Bruce is about to die. The Bat Plane would come crashing down. It explodes, as Batman and Robin would disappear. Bruce locates Dick, and heads to his location while scolding Tim about what he did. Bruce would see as the Arkham Knight has nearly killed Dick but didn’t but at what cost? Just as about Bruce is about to attack the Arkham Knight vanishe. Episode 14 “No more secrets“ Bruce explains what happened at Infinity Island. And why they need to stop Ra. Dick retakes the mentle of Nightwing. And heads to his apartment he thinks about his 18 birthday Tomorrow. He is woken by barbara. Who tells Dick shes pregnant. Meanwhile back at the island Ra plans to take Bruce’s body as a transplant and insert his mind into his. Meanwhile Bruce would agree to train Tim to be his next Robin. Just before he can show the new suit. They would be confronted by Dick. Dick explains what Barbara told him, and how he’s scared. And needs to help. Bruce tells him not to worry, at this time. An alarm would go off as the league surrounds wayne manor. Episode 15 “Fight for life” Barbara tells her father commissioner Gordon. That she’s pregnant at 18. This would lead Gordon to kicking her out and throwing Her stuff away, Meanwhile Gordon hasn’t been active since the Arkham Knight shot him and wants to return. And goes to light up the Bat signal but no Batman shows up. This being strange to Gordon. Back at Wayne Manor. Nightwing, Batman, Robin. Barely hold off the assassins. Alfred, would go to the remains of the Batcave. As he would summon the batsuit for all out emergency as it is sent to Bruce, he puts it on but is still barely able to hold them off, Batman about to die is saved by the Arkham Knight. But this doesn’t matter, as the bat family is captured. And while Barbara is walking around she is also captured but mention she has a baby. So she agrees to go. Meanwhile Gordon gets the shit beaten out of him by the league before he is captured aswell. Along with Alfred. Episode 16 “Enter The Fight” The Bat Family wakes up on a boat with all there gear. And try to make up a plan to escape. Gordon inraged yells at Batman for letting Nightwing to in pregnate her. Bruce would tell him that she’s 18 and can make her own choices now, and that we can worry about that later. And need to escape. They would escape as they reach Nanda Parbat. The Arkham Knight would break off leaving them alone to run. Ending the episode Episode 17 “End of it Part 1” Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Gordon prepare to fight Ra, as they head for the stairs. Meanwhile the Arkham Knight would take Alfred and Barbara Home. And would go back to the island. Gordon would ask Batman who he really is, because there likely to die. Bruce would reveal his identity just before they reach the lazures. As the fight starts, Gordon would fall into the pit reverting himself to young. During the fight Nightwing would be forced to break out the fight as he kidnapped by Taila. Who she tries to seduce but would fail. As dick would kick her away, Meanwhile Batman and Robin are overpowered as Bruce is forced to surrender or Tim would die. Episode 18 “End of it Part 2” Bruce would surrender. And would be taken to a secret a room. Bruce would map out the area, planning for his escape. Meanwhile Tim would locate Nightwing and tell him where they took Bruce, Robin and Nightwing would Head the room. Just before they would be confronted by Taila. They would barely escape before the Arkham Knight would show up and and force. Taila to surrender. Episode 19 “Beware the Bat part 1” Bruce, would be put in a tube, where they would begin the mind transfer. Before that Bruce would send a message to Robin, of his location. Robin and Nightwing would head. There where they would battle hordes of the league members. Barely reaching to the top. With only a few minutes before the transfer is complete. The Arkham Knight would blow the machine up, causing the whole cave to go down. As everything explodes. It ends with Gordon and Alfred looking at the fire from a far. Episode 20 “Beware the Bat part 2“ (Season Finale) Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Arkham Knight wake up from the rumble, the Arkham Knight would vanish. Meanwhile Ra and Taila would plan to escape and blow up the island. Batman and Robin, Nightwing would head back to Gotham. Where they would prepare for the final battle. Batman would tell Gordon to tell the GCPD to get ready. As the Bat family gets ready. Catwoman would appear at Bruce’s doorstep wanting to help in the fight. He would agree. As the league would arrive. With Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Catwoman. Would stand as the Battle would start. Batman would attack Ra, with Ra using an ancient sword, attacking Bruce at intense power. As the two of them would trade blows. Meanwhile Nightwing and Robin would be dealing with the league. Just as all hope seemed lost. The Arkham Knight would appear. with a huge army. This would then the tide, as Batman would defeat Ra. As Ra’s Al Ghul would be holding for dear life. Bruce would reach out his hand, but Ra. Wouldn’t accept instead falling to his death. But Bruce, would grapple him to safety. And puts him Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile after the fight. Batman would go to thank the Arkham Knight but than the Arkham Knight would Fire a warning shot and say this isn’t over as he grapples away. A few weeks later. Gordon apologizes, to Barbara and can’t wait for the baby, Dick would reveal that he and Barbara are leaving town and moving to Bludhaven. To Raise there child and leave (Won’t be seen again until the second half of season 4) Alfred, would go on vacation for a few months. Bruce would ingage to Selina. As she would accept. As Tim Drake would be dating Stephanie Brown. As the episode ends we get a shot of Black Mask preparing for a gang war.